


Complications Turned Details

by mikasasha



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, enoch makes robots instead of puppets that beat the shit out of each other, happy end ish kind of. sorry emma, olive is a lesbian. fight me, theyre all adopted. miss peregrine is angelina jolie, yikes forgot to mention that this is a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha
Summary: In which Enoch doesn't feel as bad about screwing his sister's boyfriend as he should.





	Complications Turned Details

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh been working on this for a hot minute but i dont really care about it that much so if it sux then idc lol

Enoch is a little stressed out.

His fingers are filled with wires and his mind is muddled with what should go where and when they should be there. Every possible variable he hasn't filled yet sticks out like a sore thumb in his thoughts, overpowering everything else with its complete lack of completion and making it hard to focus on parts he needs to finish before he starts on others. He knows he can't have everything finished within the first two seconds of a project- not even the first two days (though what a beautiful world that would be); but that doesn't mean he has to be happy about it.

When he works, he gets wrapped up in the idea of the project's completion; gets excited about the end result so much to the point where he can't stand the fact that it could ever be in any stage other than finished and perfect. It gets really bad when it's a few days into his work and he can tell that he still isn't even halfway done. Like now. How he knows he has so much work to do despite the fact that it's Thursday and he definitely started this last Monday. Because that is _way too many_  days. Way too many.

He's beginning to get angry. Impatient. Frustrated. Flustered. Overwhelmed. He may have bit off a bit more than he can chew, if you ask anyone that isn't him. But he can do it. He knows he can do it. He's basically Kid Genius over here- he's made incredible things within days since age five.

Which is a part of the reason that he's so mad this is _taking him so long_. It's really making him upset, and he half wants to scrap the entire thing because it's started to just get so cripplingly _tedious_.

But he knows he can't. His newest project is going to be his best so far. If all goes according to plan- which, if he has anything to say about it, it will- it should be able to spotlessly clean the windows of the house without him having to lift a finger. All he'll need to do is place it on the sill and, if the sensors work correctly after providing them samples and commands, it should detect the glass immediately if it's dirty, wipe it clean with a few extra attachments Enoch has yet to add, and be able to detect when it's finished and clean.

He picks up the main body piece, a good size of about quadruple his left hand, and picks up the shard of clean glass on his table with his tweezers in his other hand. He holds it in front of one of the sensors, adjusting the wires to trigger them. Now if he just holds the glass here for a little bit-

The door to his work space slams open, the handle making a startling and world-shattering bang as it crashes against the wall. He lets out a startled grunt as his eyes widen, and his entire body jolts upward, shaking his project, tweezers, and the glass from his hands. In reflex, he's able to hold onto the project he's been working on, but the tweezers and glass fall onto the floor, the latter shattering. He stares down at it and snaps his head up to the open door to see Olive and Emma, Emma looking embarrassed and Olive with a big smile on her face as if she hadn't just interrupted a test Enoch was doing. He narrows his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He tries not to yell and lose his patience.

"Emma," Olive says with a big smile while Emma snorts behind her. "Has a _date_  tonight."

"It's not a date." Emma whispers harshly and gives her a playful shove.

"Good, cool, I don't care, I'm busy." Enoch says, pushing back his stool to give him a better angle at cleaning up what he dropped. "Get out."

"No, that's not all I have to say!" Olive shouts before Enoch can actually bend over and clean. "He's coming _here_."

Enoch furrows his brows and looks at Emma with judgement. "You live with ten other people. Why are you bringing him _here_  for a date?"

"It's not a date!" She cries in defence with an exasperated smile. "Olive's going around telling everyone we're having a date when I invited him over to study."

Enoch may be a bit of an arse and a prude, but even that was funny. He chokes out a garbled laugh.

"Oh, why," He says in a light voice to mock Emma. That elicits a cackle from Olive. "He's just coming over so we can _study_ ," He bats his lashes while Emma groans. "All alone, in my room, door closed-"

"Oh my word, shut _up_!" Emma's head is buried in her hands and he doesn't need to see her face to know that her cheeks are red. "We really are just going to study! He isn't even interested in me like that-"

"But a few candles could change that, now couldn't it?" Olive manages to squeak out through her chortles, and Emma groans again.

"I hate you guys!" She laughs and walks down to the place Enoch knows the stairs to be.

"Emma, wait! We haven't told Hugh yet!" Olive calls out, still struggling to speak through her laughing. She reaches for Enoch's door handle and looks back to him with a big row of white teeth. "Thanks. Good luck on your work." She closes the door, leaving Enoch to laugh breathy out frustration and amusement. __

* * *

 

It's around five thirty when Emma's friend shows up. Enoch's downstairs, talking to Olive about a shared class when he hears a knock at the door.

Emma's friend walks through the door timidly when Emma answers it, and is immediately bombarded by the smaller children. His cheeks flush easy, and much as Enoch wishes deeply that it did not, it makes his chest feel something that he definitely doesn't feel often.

He'll admit, Emma has good taste. A bit feminine- certainly leaning towards the "twink" side of the male spectrum, with a black head of hair two steps away from a bowl cut and bright doe eyes the bluest Enoch's seen- but that's definitely Enoch's type. He just wouldn't have guessed that that's Emma's too.

Enoch wonders if he's gay. He _thinks_  so; he certainly looks it. But Enoch won't get his hopes up just yet. Especially with the way Emma keeps looking at him.

But Enoch definitely doesn't miss the way Emma's friend looks at _him_.

Emma's friend, after greeting the horde of children, walks over to Olive and Enoch with Emma by his side.

"This is Jake!" Emma says with a smile. Her whole face is bright, and she's clearly very happy that Jake is here. Enoch looks to Jake- and Jake is already looking directly at Enoch. His cheeks are a bit on the flushed side, and he looks nervous. Enoch doesn't make much note of it, because he's not an idiot; he knows that he's more attractive than not, and he's not unused to being stared at. "He's going to stay for dinner."

"Does Miss Peregrine know that?" Olive teases, and the corners of Enoch's lips twitch up.

Emma huffs. " _Yes_ , she knows that. Him and I are going to go up to my r-"

"Wait." Jake blurts out, and when the three of them look at him, his cheeks get redder and he bites his lips. "Uh, what- what's your guys' names?" He asks, in the direction of what Enoch assumes is _supposed_  to be both him and Olive, but mainly just directed at him. He has an American accent- which he hasn't heard in real life before, which is kind of cool- and it's bordering on fey.

"I'm Olive." Olive says with a kind smile. Jake's eyes flit over to her fully for long enough to give her a smile, then go immediately back to Enoch.

Enoch has to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing. This is _hilarious_. Poor Emma.

"I'm Enoch." He says, and he normally wouldn't do this with anyone, but _Christ_  this is funny. He sticks out his hand for a shake.

Jake returns it hesitantly, but when his hand slides into Enoch's palm, he gives a squeeze while looking Jake in the eyes and offering a smile he tries to keep as little condescending as possible. And just for extra measure, he tosses him a wink.

Jake's face turns a ridiculous color, and Enoch really doesn't know how he hasn't laughed yet.

"Well, yes, let's get to my room, then, Jake." Emma says, chopping the sentence and saying it a pitch higher than normal, very obviously irritated.

As they're retreating up the stairs, Enoch tosses out a cheeky, "Behave, you two!"

Jake doesn't look back, but Emma throws Enoch a look poisonous enough to kill him.

He, at the least, has the decency to wait until they're out of sight to start laughing.

"Enoch!" Olive says, with 'scandalous' dripping all over her words. "What was that all about?!"

"Christ, did you see how he was _looking_  at me?" Enoch says between laughs. "I just feel bad for Emma."

"You didn't need to do that right in front of her!" She snaps as threateningly as her fairy voice can muster, and swats his arm gently with the back of her hand. "She really likes him!"

Enoch snorts and then jokingly hisses through his teeth. "Poor her! That sucks that he's got a thing for her brother."

Olive crosses her arms. "You don't know that he does! You don't even know if he likes boys!"

That gets Enoch laughing again. "Oh, Olive, you can't tell me you _really_  think he doesn't like boys after seeing _that_."

"I do think that!" Olive says with a stubbornness that Enoch hasn't seen much of on her.

"Willing to bet on it?" Enoch propositions, and he knows that Olive isn't a stickler for gambling, but she sure doesn't like to be wrong.

"Yes! I am." She uncrosses her arms to place her hands on her hips. "I'll bet you fifty pounds that you can't find me any evidence that Jake likes boys."

Fifty pounds!

"Olive, how about a little lower? I feel kind of bad taking you up on that considering the fact that he definitely likes boys."

That makes her more upset. She huffs. "Well, I think that he _doesn't_  like boys, I think that him and Emma will make a _fabulous_  couple, and I think that you are being a complete _turd_!" She finalises her statement by walking up the stairs.

Enoch snickers to himself a few times before walking back to his room.

* * *

  
He's going to get those fifty pounds. He's going to get it if it's the death of him.

And he establishes just how much he is willing to do to get those fifty pounds when he's in his room with the door open and he hears Jake leave Emma's room with the word "bathroom" tossed somewhere in his parting sentence. He establishes that he is willing to do a damn lot; and that includes being shitty and cheap.

When he hears the bathroom down the hall a ways close, he finishes up what he's working on and gets up to check himself in the mirror. He straightens out his clothes a tad and cards a hand through his hair for good measure.

He walks down the hall with a confident stride, trying to look as leisurely and collected as possible. The timing is perfect, because just as he's within knocking distance of the door, it opens.

When Jake sees him and recognises who exactly he's looking at, his cheeks quickly go from pale to rosy. Enoch chokes down a laugh and instead cocks an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"Something the matter, Jake?"

Jake has a good couple centimetres on him, but him ducking his head and acting sheepish makes him look half his height to Enoch. "Uh, no. Nothing's wrong."

"You just look flushed, is all." He tries to keep the teasing out of his voice, but even he can tell that he's not entirely successful. "All I'm doing is going to the bathroom."

"Listen, I-" Jake's nervousness is giving Enoch _life_. "I- I'm asking your sister out. Like, on a date. So..." He trails off, and his eyes are flitting this way and that. Enoch knows what he was going to say. Enoch's not an idiot. But he sure does have a hell of a time acting like one.

"So..." He feeds, raising his eyebrows with expectancy.

"Well, like-" Jake huffs. "Like, stop- this- whatever."

"Enlighten me, Jake, what exactly does 'this whatever' mean?"

"Stop- like, you know- like-" He looks unbelievably exasperated, and Enoch doesn't think it'll ever stop being funny. "Like, winking and smiling and stuff."

Enoch chortles out of amusement, not able to choke it down. "Sorry for being nice. I'll try and tone that down a bit."

Jake gets an irritated look, but his cheeks are still as flushed as ever. "That's not what I meant. Stop like, you know, like, _flirting_  with me. I don't like boys."

The laugh that threatens to burst out of Enoch's chest is the most painful one to choke back. "Well, I certainly wasn't trying to flirt with you," Which is a big, fat lie. "But your self confidence is spectacular, really, Jake." Jake's cheeks tone down in color, and he begins to adopt a look of regret. "And besides," He lowers his voice for the next part for no reason other than Jake's reaction is the most entertaining thing Enoch has ever witnessed. "I think I remember you were the one to drool over me first, right?" Jake's jaw drops and his eyes widen. Enoch picks up his regular voice. "Can I use the bathroom now, Jake? You've been standing in my way an awfully long time. I don't want your girlfriend waiting too long." He doesn't budge. Enoch wasn't really expecting him to, either. So he gently shoves on Jake's shoulder until he's walking himself out of the way. Before Jake has the chance to get away, Enoch speaks up again. "Oh, Jake?" He looks hesitant to look back at Enoch, but he does it anyway. "I _do_  like boys. Just in case you change your mind."

He doesn't specify on what. He just walks into the bathroom, closes the door, and bites his fist to keep from cracking up.

* * *

  
Enoch doesn't see Jake for the rest of that evening. He typically eats in his room while he's working on a project, and this time is no different.

So, deep into the evening, Emma barges into his room- effectively startling him into almost dropping his stuff again- with a smug expression.

"Jake asked me out on a date. A real one. With no maths. And no family."

Enoch... doesn't care?

"Uh, cool." He says before moving to work on his project again. But before he can actually do anything, Emma screeches.

"What?! 'Cool'?! That's it?! You totally flirted with the boy you knew I fancied! So I came to rub it in your face and tell you that you're an arse!"

Enoch laughs. "Emma, I don't give a bloody damn who you fancy. You can date anyone you want. I didn't intend on getting down on one knee or holding his hand, I was just poking fun at him. What, I can't have fun anymore?"

"Not with people you know I like!" She whines. "Whatever. I'm dating him, you aren't, he likes _girls_ , and I am a _girl_ , and you are _not_  a girl." She huffs and closes the door when Enoch laughs again.

* * *

  
The next time Enoch sees Jake is exactly a week after, on Thursday. Enoch hears Emma say that Jake's going to be coming over every Thursday and Friday to help Emma with work. This gives Enoch plenty of time to find a way to get his fifty pounds.

On this Thursday, he makes the conscious decision of hopping into the shower ten minutes before Jake is supposed to get to the house. He comes out of the bathroom at the _perfect_  time, stepping out in steam as Jake and Emma are walking to her room. Her room is practically next to the bathroom, so Jake gets a front view of Enoch's body with solely a towel haphazardly covering what it needs to. Both of the two go into some sort of shock, but he consciously doesn't pay them much mind. He just walks past them, and he definitely doesn't miss the way he hears Jake sniff when he strides past.

The time after that, it's the next night. It's warm; warm enough that the humidity of his stuffy room whilst he worked on his project had him nearly dripping sweat. It was second nature for him to shed his shirt, and when the sweltering of the room became a bit much for him, he didn't really think about it as he headed downstairs to the kitchen to fetch a water bottle from the fridge. He forgets that Jake's even there that night until he's guzzling the bottle in front of the fridge, eyes closed and breathing a tad heavier than usual. He jumps slightly when he hears a choking sound, and, shocked, he shoots open his eyes to look towards where the sound came from.

Jake's standing in the doorway, staring at Enoch's body with wide eyes and red cheeks.

Enoch can't help but give a smug smile as he pulls the bottle from his lips and tilts his head back down to normal level.

"Sorry. Hot in my room. A bit sweaty." Is what Enoch opts on saying, and he finds the way Jake jumps and his eyes snap to look at Enoch's to be hilarious.

"Um. It's. Don't worry about it, you're okay."

Enoch pretends to pout. "Aw, I'm just 'okay'? The way you were staring at me I thought I might have been a little better than just 'okay'."

When all that Jake does is blanch and stare at him with a mortified expression, Enoch tosses him a wink and shoulders past him to walk back up to his sweaty room. That's the second time he hears Jake smell him as he walks by.

The next time Enoch sees Jake, it's the following Thursday, and Enoch can tell he's getting antsy.

Emma constantly talks about the dates that she and Jake go on, and how much she likes him. Enoch, of course not being a heartless monster, feels bad for coaxing his sister's boyfriend to infidelity- to _him_  of all people. But he wants those fifty fucking pounds.

On Thursday, Enoch leaves the door to his room open to get it to cool down a bit, his chest yet again sans shirt. He notices that Jake walks by his room a lot. He gives Jake a couple knowing, sly glances, but it doesn't stop Jake from continuing to do it.

The next day, Enoch goes up to Olive before Jake comes over.

"At some point, I plan to be in my work room with Jake tonight, and I'm going to show you with proof that he likes boys if you come visit us while we're in there."

Olive isn't an idiot. She's visibly mortified by the implications of that statement.

"Enoch O'Connor." She breathes out.

He laughs. "Just trust me. You'll see for yourself whether or not he really likes boys."

"Enoch, he is _dating our sister_!"

"It's just to prove a point! Besides, who knows? Maybe he won't even make a move on me."

Her brows furrow. "Make a move on _you_? He _definitely_  isn't going to make a move on you."

Enoch smiles. "Another fifty pounds says he does."

"Neither of us  _have_  a hundred pounds. But whatever. You're wrong, and when Jake is in your room tonight, I'm going to watch, I'm going to see him reject you, and I'm going to laugh. Hard. At you. Because you're a jerk."

And later that night, he catches Jake when he's left Emma's room to go down to the kitchen. He grabs his attention right before he can make it down the stairs.

"Jake, can you come in my work room for a bit?" He says, hoping that wherever Olive is, she hears that.

Jake very obviously wants to say no. But for some reason Enoch doesn't know, he doesn't.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He says.

When he walks into Enoch's work room, he immediately sighs. "It's hot in here."

"Always is." Enoch agrees, and, also feeling the heat as he walks into his work room, shrugs his shirt off of his torso.

Jake makes a strangled noise that Enoch can tell he tried to choke back as he tosses his shirt somewhere on the floor. "I wish you'd stop doing that." Jake says, voice stressed.

Enoch smiles innocently. "What do you mean, Jake?"

Jake glares at him. "You know exactly what I mean."

Enoch's smile goes to something a bit less innocent. "Why, Jake, it's awfully _hot_  in here. You can't expect me to sit here while sweating and miserable." He makes a show of looking up and down Jake's body. "Well, the sweating part isn't so terrible." He says when his eyes meet back up with Jake's.

Jake visibly shudders. Enoch almost laughs.

"Listen, Enoch- you're- you're _really_  attractive." Jake states, and when he doesn't continue, Enoch can't hold back his laughter.

"Thank you, Jake. I knew that, but it sounds nice coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Jake's cheeks flush more at that, but outside of that reaction, he doesn't do much else. "I'm dating your sister." Jake says.

Enoch sighs. "You say that like that _means_  anything. I hardly count a little fun as cheating, especially when you two have only been seeing each other for a couple weeks."

Jake looks flabbergasted at that. "No. No way, no way, that's _so_  messed up. I'm not like that, Enoch, I'm loyal. Physically too."

He clicks his tongue at that. "Oh, love, you've done a _terrible_ duty at proving that statement." He walks closer to Jake. Jake doesn't back away. "You don't even like boys, remember? It hardly would even count."

Jake looks like he's about to give in.

And then he does.

He closes the final, small distance between him and Enoch, pressing their lips together a fair bit harder than Enoch's regular kiss.

Enoch breathes a heavy breath through his nose as he hastily twists himself into the kiss, snaking his hands to Jake's hips and the small of his back. Jake's hands find Enoch's hair, fingers nimbly working their way into the dark, curly mess.

Enoch decides a good time to pull away is when Jake moans.

They both pant, barely moving away from each other as they lock eyes. It's only a few seconds until Jake closes the gap again.

Enoch backs the both of them up until Enoch is leaning against his desk that faces the door and Jake is in front of him, back towards the doorway. He knows this will help when Olive sees; good in the sense that he knows Jake won't see her.

When they break away the second time, Jake speaks against Enoch's lips. "Are you hard?"

Enoch chuckles low in his throat, rasped with arousal. "I have to admit that I'm getting there."

"Good." Is the only warning Enoch gets until Jake is dropping to his knees.

All he can think in response to _that_  is: wow. This isn't what he expected.

"Whoa there, Yank." Enoch laughs, stopping Jake as he reaches for Enoch's zipper. "Going a tad fast, don't you think?"

"Not fast enough." Jake replies immediately. "Wanted to do this since I walked in this house."

Enoch would be a filthy liar if he said that that statement didn't shoot straight to his dick.

"Then, by all means, don't let me be the one to stop you." Enoch says huskily, bracing his hands on the table and leaning just enough to where he knows he looks blasé.

When Jake unzips his pants, he lolls his head back and puffs out air. It feels good having the pressure off of his growing erection, and it feels even better when his pants are pulled down enough for Jake to nose against Enoch's prick without touching his jeans.

He groans quietly at the feeling of that, rolling his head back down to look at Jake's face. He's looking up with hooded eyes, expression riddled with arousal, with his face pressed against the bulge in Enoch's underwear. And what a sight that is.

"Pretty face, you know that?" Enoch growls, moving one of his hands to Jake's hair, pushing his fingers through. He feels Jake's breath hitch against his cock, and it has him groaning again. "Whorish face."

That seems to arouse Jake further, and then Jake is pulling Enoch out of his briefs, and suddenly words are a lot harder to conjure. He's not fully hard, but he's _rapidly_  getting there. The air on his prick gives him gooseflesh, and when Jake reaches out to lick just the tip, Enoch groans again, trying desperately not to be too loud considering the opened door.

"God, what are you trying to do; kill me?" He whines as his hand tightens in Jake's hair, pulling ever so. Jake smiles, and at that, does something that almost has Enoch passing out.

He takes all of Enoch in his mouth, going down until he feels Jake's nose in his pubic hair.

" _Fuck_." Enoch chokes out as quietly as he can, followed immediately by a moan. His eyes flutter shut and his head tilts back again as he feels the wet heat of Jake's throat all around him. " _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck." He chants when Jake begins to pull back, sucking all the way. He goes back down when he's almost pulled off entirely, and Enoch groans again.

When he opens his eyes, he at first wants to look at Jake, but gathers the sense to look at the door. Olive is the reason he's doing this, after all.

He looks just in time. He sees Olive tiptoe into the doorway, peeking in as if trying to be discreet.

When her eyes land on the sight of Jake's head moving in front of Enoch's crotch, she immediately looks horrified and covers her mouth with her hands.

It's funny- it's a _hilarious_  reaction- and Enoch would laugh if Jake wasn't so _damn good_  at giving head. Instead, all he's able to do is smile and mouth a 'told you' before Olive scurries off with the most scarred look on her face that Enoch's seen.

He feels kind of bad for subjecting one of his sisters to watching him get his dick sucked, and subjecting one of his other sisters to said person sucking his dick being her boyfriend, but when he looks back down to Jake, it's really easy to forget about Olive and Emma as he feels one of Jake's hands toy with his balls.

" _Shit_." He hisses. "There's _no_  fucking way you haven't done this before."

Jake pulls off and looks him in the eyes. "I have." He says with a hoarse voice.

Enoch doesn't dwell on the fact that cracks of jealousy and possessiveness shoot up his spine like fireworks at that statement in favour of his mind blanking as Jake encases his mouth on the head of Enoch's prick and _sucks_.

" _Christ_." He garbles, fisting his hand in Jake's hair. "I'm going to come way sooner than I'd prefer if you keep at it."

So of course Jake does it again.

At that, Enoch snaps, and opts on moving Jake's head up and down with the hand he has gripping onto Jake's hair. Jake seems to like that, moaning around Enoch's cock.

Enoch starts to go rougher, and when Jake doesn't seem to mind in the slightest, he starts fucking into Jake's throat, thoroughly shocked by his seemingly complete lack of gag reflex.

"I'm going to come." Enoch chokes out as a warning and takes his hand out of Jake's hair to let him pull off.

Instead of pulling off, Jake reaches a hand to Enoch's wrist and shoves the fingers he'd just removed back into his own hair, and takes Enoch down completely again, immediately swallowing around his cock.

Enoch is only human. He comes at that, _hard_. He pulls at Jake's hair hard enough that he'd assume it _hurt_  in a way that couldn't possibly be pleasurable. His eyes roll back into his skull as he throws his head back and chokes out a moan that silences itself halfway through. He feels himself come into Jake's mouth- near the _back of his throat_ , even- and he immediately moves his hand from Jake's hair after the stars disappear from his vision so Jake can pull back and spit it out.

But he doesn't.

He pulls his face back, and even with Enoch's head tilted back, he can hear Jake swallow.

Despite his body throbbing and his legs feeling weak, his head snaps to attention at that noise, going down to look at Jake.

He sees him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand that _isn't_  in his lap and covered in his own come.

Jake _got off_  on sucking Enoch's dick. That's definitely one of the most attractive things that Enoch's witnessed.

"Did you swallow?" Enoch asks disbelievingly as Jake does him the favour of tucking him back into his underwear and jeans.

Jake zips up Enoch's fly as he stands back up, coming nearly face to face with Enoch. "Yep." He says, voice trashed from having his throat fucked.

"That's hot." Enoch says before reaching a hand forward and pulling Jake's lips back to his.

As they kiss, Enoch tastes himself on Jake's tongue. It doesn't taste good by any means; salty and bitter and overall not very delicious. Enoch's not a stranger to the bad taste of come, but knowing it's his own makes it a bit weirder.

He pulls back enough to be grazing against Jake's lips. "Tastes bad."

Jake laughs tiredly against Enoch's mouth. "Yep."

"Wanna do this again sometime?" Enoch offers, and somewhere in his head he realises that he already got his fifty pounds and he doesn't need to do anything like this with Jake ever again.

"Sure." Jake whispers, giving Enoch another kiss. "Hope you aren't a bottom, because I'm not exactly versatile."

Enoch laughs at that. "Yeah? Tell Emma that?"

Jake doesn't get as visibly uncomfortable about the mention of Emma as he probably should. "It's too soon for sex talk."

"Oh, am I special? I get to fuck Jake's throat two weeks after I meet him?"

"You're different."

They still haven't pulled their lips away from each other. Enoch rather likes the feeling of Jake's breathing on his face.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"You're stubborn and have a dick."

Enoch smiles and hums at that. "You don't like boys." He taunts.

"Was hoping you would leave me alone if I told you that."

"Didn't work."

"Don't mind anymore." Jake says before tilting into a deep kiss, and it's not as rushed as the rest of their kisses have been.

* * *

  
Later that night, he goes into Olive's room. The second she lays eyes on him, she shrieks.

"No!" She yells. "Ew, ew, _no_! I can't look at you anymore- my own brother making me watch my sister's boyfriend do _explicit activities_  with him- out, out, out!" She rises from her bed to shove Enoch away, trying to push him out of the door.

"Hey now, don't be like that, I earned my fifty pounds fair and square." He says, and stands his ground despite Olive's shoving. "I _told_  you he likes boys."

"I thought you were just going to kiss him!" She whines. "Instead I had to see him- him-" Her voice and face are thoroughly disgusted. "On his _knees_!" She whispers the last part. Enoch laughs.

"It was unexpected for me, too. I didn't ask, he just did it."

"God, I'm going to be sick! How would you like it if you saw a _girl_  between _my_  legs, huh?! You're gay too; you want to see two girls getting it on? One of which your own _sister_?!"

Enoch winces at that. Yeah, the thought of seeing someone- especially a girl- going down on his sister is pretty gross. Upon seeing his reaction, she crosses her arms. "Exactly! You want your fifty pounds? Fine! But know that you're a sleaze for homewrecking your own sister and making another sister _watch_!" She huffs and walks over to her desk where her purse is.

Enoch should feel bad. He should feel bad for seducing Emma's boyfriend. He should feel bad for making Olive see Jake giving him head. But that's just it: he _should_. Just because he _should_  doesn't mean that he _does_.

He leaves Olive's room with fifty pounds and a smile on his face.

* * *

  
Enoch doesn't see Jake until the Thursday after that. He leaves Emma's room to come into Enoch's, and this time, Enoch is the one to go down on his knees. But Jake's front isn't facing Enoch; Jake's hands are braced on Enoch's work table and he's bent over it slightly as Enoch eats him out.

The following night, Jake finds a way to go into Enoch's room again, and this time they jerk each other off with their mouths on each other's the entire time.

Enoch doesn't actually _fuck_  Jake until the following week. It's Thursday night, and Enoch has him laid back down on his work table, all things that were once on it pushed onto the floor (except for his project, which was carefully placed in a spot where it couldn't be hurt), door closed and locked.

Enoch can't help but notice that Jake looks exceptionally beautiful when completely naked, shirt tossed onto the wooden planks beneath them and pants hanging off of one leg.

This night is a bit slow. Enoch takes his time of biting up and down Jake's chest, leaving hickeys freely and making him shiver, playing with his nipples in a way he hasn't before, teasing his neck and ear, licking strips up and down planes of soft skin. When Enoch does actually begin preparing him, immediately once Enoch presses a lube covered finger inside of him, he can tell that Jake already prepared himself before he came over, despite the fact that Enoch had been the one to suggest penetrative when Jake got there this night.

Enoch fucks him hard enough that the table creaks, and Jake comes so hard while untouched that he has to bite Enoch's shoulder to muffle his scream.

The night after that, when Jake comes into Enoch's room, they don't make each other come. Instead, Jake has an expression that Enoch can only classify as 'upset' and sits on a chair Enoch has set in the room.

Much as Enoch wishes it didn't, the look on Jake's face doesn't make him feel anything but negative emotions.

"Something the matter?"

Jake purses his lips and chokes out a choppy sigh. "Emma tried to have sex with me. Last night, after I went back into her room from here."

Enoch winces. He can tell from Jake's voice that sex with Emma is something he definitely doesn't want. And Enoch can only imagine how thoroughly he must have been tired and turned off after just being fucked to tears and screams on a table.

"Yikes."

"Yeah. It started out with her kissing me, and, like, I guess I didn't mind that, but... I didn't really like it, either. And then she asked if she could take my shirt off."

Enoch remembers the hickeys he left on Jake's chest.

Jake must see Enoch turn wary at that sentence. "Don't worry, I didn't let her. I'm not stupid. But now things are really awkward."

"Jake, if I can ask, why exactly are you with her? You seem to be having a much more dandy time being in my room than hers." He crosses his arms, hoping he doesn't look too daunting, but not knowing what else to go with his arms. "She's still my sister, and I don't want her to be led on. Do you want a relationship with her?"

Jake looks guilty. "Honestly? I don't know. She's sweet, and I like her company, but-" He runs his hands over his face. "I literally get off with her brother every time I come to her house."

Enoch shrugs. "Well, give yourself time to think over whether or not you want to be with her. I still consider sex meaningless, and hardly consider it cheating, so if you want to continue doing what we do, I have no qualms with it. But if you don't want to anymore, I understand."

"No!" Jake blurts out, and his cheeks get red when he realises. "I mean. I. I like having sex with you. I do want to keep doing it. I just _feel_  bad."

Enoch mulls over what he should say. "Well, it's up to you. I don't intend on forcing you to do anything with me, but I won't stop you if you want to do anything. You're the type of guy I've always been sexually attracted to and I'd be stupid to pass you up if you didn't want me to."

"Trust me," Jake says, with a humour that isn't quite funny at all. "I definitely don't want you to. I just don't want to have sex with my girlfriend's brother."

"Then let's stop."

"But I _really_  don't want to."

Enoch sighs. "Jake, it's really not that hard of a decision. If you want to pursue a long time relationship with Emma, you can fuck around with me for a little while. I don't see a problem in that. And if you don't want to mess around with me, then just break it off with me and stick to Emma. I'm not going to take it the hard way. I know that you probably want this thing you have with Emma to become serious, and that's fine. You just get to decide whether or not you want to have sex with me or not alongside. I'm not going to lie, and say she wouldn't be upset about it if she found out, because she would. She is the kind of person who thinks every sexual encounter means something. But point blank is that she doesn't have to find out, and you can continue your relationship with her whether or not we're fucking around. If there's no feelings, then it's all whether or not you want to have sex; nothing more, nothing less."

Jake is quiet for a bit at that, and when he does speak up, it's much more timid than Enoch was expecting. "What if it's not Emma I want a relationship with?"

Enoch cocks an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You like someone else?"

Jake gives him a glare that, frankly, he doesn't think he deserves at all. "This is embarrassing enough. Please don't make me spell it out."

Enoch furrows his brows. "What?"

" _You_ , Enoch." Jake groans, exasperated. "I want to be in a relationship with you. Take you out on dates and hold your hand. Every time I'm with Emma, I'm wishing I was with you instead, and it sucks."

Oh. The thought that Jake would develop feelings for him hadn't even crossed his mind.

Oh. That must be why he felt so bad about having sex with Enoch. Because it wasn't just physical.

 _Oh_.

Enoch chooses his next words carefully. "So you've _actually_  been cheating on my sister."

Jake looks guilty. "Honestly, I've practically been cheating on her since before we even started dating. Since I stepped foot into this house."

He knows it's not the right time, but Enoch can't help the chortle that tumbles out of his mouth. "Awe, love at first sight? Cute, I like that."

Jake, amidst his pink cheeks, rolls his eyes and scoffs. "God, nevermind, I don't want a relationship with you." He goes back to shyness pretty rapidly. "But... would you want that too? Obviously, if not, then that's totally fine and we can cut off whatever we're doing, but-"

"I wouldn't mind." Enoch finds himself saying, even though he's not positive he believes it himself. "But you would need to break up with Emma. Emotional and physical are two very different kinds of relationships."

Jake buries his head in his hands. "I know. But I'm a fucking coward, dude. I haven't been able to grow a pair enough to break it off. I just feel way too bad, because I know she likes me. And then she'll find out I'm dating her brother, like, immediately after I dump her? God."

"Hey." Enoch says, softly, hoping to get him less stressed at least a _little_. Jesus. "Don't worry about it. We won't have sex until you break it off. We won't do anything. Take your time. Stuff like this is hard."

Jake looks up with an expression that Enoch can't quite put a name to. "What, you'd just wait for me?" He asks incredulously, as if it's unfathomable.

"Sure." Enoch shrugs, as blasé as he can muster. "I have girls going after me a lot, but I'm not exactly a ladies man. And I haven't had terribly many guys go after me, so I don't really mind. You're the first person I've had reciprocated interest in in a hot minute."

Jake smiles at the word 'reciprocated'. Enoch smiles at his smile.

* * *

  
The next day, Saturday, Enoch is sat at his work table, everything replaced back to its normal spot and his hands full of his project.

Enoch doesn't even have it in him to be startled anymore when Olive barges into his room.

"You're _such_  a jerk, Enoch!" She yells, closing the door behind her to most likely give them privacy.

Enoch, to say the least, was not expecting that.

"Is there any... particular reason w-"

"Because Emma is in her room crying!"

Enoch furrows his brows. "And that's my fault?"

"Yes!" She snaps, crossing her arms. "Jake just broke up with her! And when she asked why, he said it was because he's been seeing someone else practically since they _got together_!"

Enoch tries not to let his emotions show on his face. Mainly because he's not exactly sure what to classify his current emotions as.

"Okay? This isn't _my_  fault. I don't know why you're upset with me."

"Because she's not stupid and knows how to put two and two together, Enoch! He leaves her room to go to yours  _every night_  for, like, twenty minutes! He practically _drools_  every time he looks at you! Why are you underestimating her common sense so much?!"

It takes a lot in him to keep himself from wincing. He's not entirely successful.

" _Yeah_ , you _prick_!" Her hands find her hips. Enoch's shocked at Olive's language choice, having rarely ever heard her swear. "You go in there, and you _apologise_  before I _murder_  you!"

* * *

  
Emma's door is closed, so he knocks. He hears shuffling towards the door, and when it's opened, he's greeted with a puffy eyed, messy haired, pyjama clad Emma.

When she realises who she's looking at, she immediately goes to close the door, but Enoch wedges his foot to stop it.

"Let me in, Emma." He sighs.

She does, but not before giving him a weak glare.

She goes to sit on her bed, and Enoch follows, closing the door behind him.

"What do _you_  want?" She snaps as angrily as she can muster, voice stuffy with crying.

"To apologise." He says. Emma's scowl is what makes him continue. "I shouldn't have done anything while you were dating. I knew it would upset you if you found out and I did it anyway. I'm sorry."

Emma, at that, scoffs. But it doesn't have humour to it at all. "Wow. You've been fucking my boyfriend for weeks, and now you come in here and tell me that you _knew_  it would make me upset. ' _If I found out_ '. What an apology."

"Emma." He says with exasperation, bringing his fingers to massage between his eyes. "I don't consider sex cheating if there's no emotions involved. That's why I was okay with doing what him and I were doing. He only told me he was interested in me romantically yesterday. Before that, I thought the sex was meaningless to him, too."

"Sex is never meaningless!" She yells.

"Sex has _always_  been meaningless to me. Sex isn't anything special, it's just our minds thinking we're reproducing and giving us a pat on the back for it."

"It's _intimate_!" She's getting angrier with each word. "Sex is _intimate_ \- it's the closest you can get to another person! Whether or not it's 'just our minds giving us a pat on the back', seeing another person naked is a vulnerability, and it's one that shouldn't happen unless you _care_  about the other person!"

While he sees what she means, that's definitely not what he perceived his and Jake's fooling around to be.

"I get what you mean, truly, but that was never what the purpose of Jake and I were. I thought it was just to have a good time."

"Maybe it was to _you_ , but it _wasn't_  to him! When all is said and done, Enoch, he cheated on me with my own brother; physically and emotionally." The latter sentence comes out a lot sadder than Enoch wants. When tears start to form at her lashes, Enoch sighs, and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't think it was like that. I'm sorry." He says, soft. Emma rests her head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"I'm such an idiot." Her lips quiver around the word. "I _knew_  you two were physical. It wasn't hard to figure out. And I saw the way he looked at you, and I... I still liked him. I still tried to date him. I just let this happen." She breathes out a puff of air angrily, but there's a tone of sadness deep in there. "I really like him, Enoch."

Enoch doesn't know what to say to that. So he doesn't say anything. He simply puts an arm around her and gives her as best of a hug as he can from his angle. She sighs.

* * *

  
Needless to say, Jake doesn't come over for a while. Not until two weeks later, when Enoch comes up to him at school.

He comes up to Jake while he's talking with a group of people, in which Enoch only recognises one of. Richard Pickering, who has made it clear that he doesn't particularly like Enoch in the form of pushes and taunts that only ceased when Enoch broke his nose a few months back.

When Enoch first walks up to the group, Richard grows an angry look and seems like he's about to open his mouth when Jake beats him to it. "Oh, hey, Enoch." The look on Richard's face is funny. "What's up?"

"Want to come over tonight?" He asks, not adding anything else.

Jake must take it as a sexual advance, because his cheeks redden and his eyes change size. "Uh- sure. I'll come over at, like, four?"

"Sounds good." Enoch gives a half smile that he knows doesn't reach much else of his face.

And compensates with a wink.

As he walks away, he hears Richard sputter angrily, demanding answers from Jake as to why the "biggest wanker in the world" invited him over and winked at him.

* * *

  
Olive is not happy when Jake comes over.

The smaller children are delighted; they know him and Emma aren't together anymore, but they still think that he's just peachy, and give excited hellos.

As Jake and Enoch go up to Enoch's work room, Olive shoots Enoch a look that doesn't feel dissimilar to her stabbing him twenty times with a butter knife.

Emma is in her room. Enoch had the decency to warn her that Jake was coming over, at least. He and Emma had a conversation not too long ago about Jake; in which she let Enoch know that she's not exactly warmed to the situation yet, but she acknowledged that she doesn't have any reign over who Enoch dates, and is supportive of whomever.

Immediately once they're in his room, Jake pounces on him, crashing their lips together.

Enoch is startled, and it takes him a second or two to respond. When he does, he moves one hand to Jake's hair and the other to Jake's arse, while Jake's arms loop around his neck.

They kiss for what feels like decades, yet when Jake pulls away, Enoch can't help but feel like it wasn't enough time.

"Missed you." Jake says once he's pulled back enough to properly look Enoch in the eyes. His cheeks are flushed, and he pushes his crotch against Enoch, where Enoch can already feel Jake beginning to get hard. "Missed this."

Enoch chuckles low in his throat, giving a slight smile. "Yeah?" He asks with a squeeze on his arse and a tug on his hair.

Jake's breath hitches at it, and his eyelids lower just slightly. "Yeah."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Figured Emma could benefit from a refractory period."

Jake's face falls slightly at the mention of Emma, but he recovers quickly. "Smart. Was she mad?"

"Not as mad as Olive."

That gets a chuckle from Jake. "This whole situation's pretty fucked, huh?"

"Sure." Enoch agrees.

"We shouldn't be together, right? I can count, like, three people that don't want us together."

"We probably shouldn't be, no." Enoch agrees again, but he moves his lips down to graze against Jake's neck, leaving kisses.

"But we are, right?" Jake asks, voice breathier with Enoch's mouth on his neck.

"Sure." He says, and licks a line up Jake's neck.

Jake whines a little. "So we're boyfriends now?"

"Sure." Enoch's about to give another kiss to Jake's neck, before he realises what exactly them being boyfriends entails. He smiles something wicked before speaking. "So, since we're boyfriends, you're cool with people knowing?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jake says, confusion lacing his words. "But why-"

He's cut off by Enoch biting hard at the junction of Jake's neck and shoulder, eliciting a yelp from Jake that was probably louder than he intended, judging by the clap of his hand over his mouth right after.

Enoch's smile doesn't disappear as he bites and sucks all along Jake's neck, kneading his arse and and pulling his hair as he does it.

Jake pants in his ear the entire time, keeping one hand over his mouth to muffle the occasional whine. He seems to enjoy hickeys on his neck _much_  more than on his chest, judging by the way his free hand knots in Enoch's shirt and how Enoch can feel him getting harder against his own dick.

Enoch pulls back after he feels it's enough, and looks down at Jake's neck to see red teeth marks and splotchy ovals littering the soft skin there. Enoch licks his lips and looks to Jake's face, where his eyes are lidded and his mouth is open ever so slightly behind his lax fingers.

Enoch takes his hand from Jake's hair to Jake's wrist covering his mouth, pulling it away to reach forward and kiss him. It's more of a peck than a kiss, and Enoch pulls back to rest his lips against Jake's. "Been wanting to do that for a while."

Jake chuckles weakly. "Glad you did."

Enoch smiles against Jake's mouth, and moves his hand from Jake's bum to his prick, obscenely hard from Enoch just biting at him. "Clearly."

Jake moans when Enoch squeezes, and Enoch thinks that even though this situation is about seventy shades of fucked up, it feels pretty damn right.

* * *

  
Later that night, a bit deep in the evening towards dinner time, Jake still hasn't gone home. He just sits in the chair Enoch has set up; adjusted _just so_  so that he doesn't put all of his weight on the sore middle of his arse.

They're talking air when Olive walks in.

" _You_ , Enoch, have _some_ -" She's yelling, but stops once she sees Jake is sitting in his room. "Oh. Jake. I thought you left."

Enoch laughs. "You can chew me out still, if you want."

Olive looks like she's about to, when she sniffs the air a little and she winces. It was easy to forget the air in the room smelled like sex and semen. "Ugh! You _pigs_! I swear, all you men are disgusting! The _day_  you come back to the house, Jake? _Really_?!"

Jake flushes at that, and looks away, sheepish. But looking away causes Jake's neck to be revealed, and Olive's eyes light up with anger.

" _Enoch_!" She shouts, and crosses her arms. "You are unbelievable! You _really_  had to give him _hickeys_ , too?!"

"Hey, butt out of my sexual preferences. What I do to my boyfriend is my business."

Whatever angry sentence Olive had planned gets caught in her throat, face falling to a much less angry expression. "Boy..." She glances over to Jake, then back to Enoch. "Oh, Enoch. What about Emma?" She asks with worry.

"She's less upset about it than you are." Enoch says plainly, and crosses his arms back. At that, Olive's fall to her sides, and she huffs.

"You guys being together is seriously messed up."

Jake laughs at that, and that gives Enoch a smile.

"Yeah, it really is." Enoch says to Olive, who stands in the doorway with a mulling expression.

"Emma's really okay with this?" She asks guiltily, as if she feels bad for getting angry.

"Yes." Enoch said with reassurance. "She and I talked about it."

Olive looks down, regret riddling her expression. "Then. Um, congrats." She looks back up, glancing between the both of them. "Are you staying for dinner, Jake?"

Jake, looking visibly uncomfortable, shrugs. "Uh, I'm not sure."

She nods curtly, and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Jesus." He breathes out, and runs his hands down his face.

Enoch laughs at that. "Aye." He says. "Come over here."

Jake obeys with a sigh, and walks to stand in front of Enoch, who remains sitting in his chair. Enoch simply pats his lap as a gesture for Jake to sit. Jake rolls his eyes with a smile, but regardless, he straddles Enoch's hips and lays himself on Enoch's legs.

Enoch lays his head in the crook of Jake's neck as Jake wraps his arms around Enoch. "Sorry everything is so bloody awkward." He mumbles against Jake's skin.

"That's okay. Not like it's not my fault."

"Don't be like that." He kisses after that sentence, causing Jake to shiver. "My fault too."

"Enoch." Jake says hesitantly. "Quick question."

Enoch hums as a sign for Jake to continue.

"Are you... Like, do you... Are you gonna, like, have sex with other guys? While we're dating?"

Enoch pulls back from Jake's neck to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay with me having sex with other guys?"

Jake can't meet Enoch's eyes when he asks that, and purses his lips with warm cheeks.

"Hey." He says, as reassuring as he can muster. He moves a hand to gently take hold of Jake's face, and directs him to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay with me having sex with other guys?" He repeats, and hopes that he's coming off as understanding as he feels.

Jake still looks sheepish at that, greatly struggling to look Enoch in the eyes. "I know you... Said sex is meaningless to you... I don't want to, like, make you stop, like... You know-"

Enoch cuts him off. "Jake, if you don't want me to have sex with other guys, then I won't. Okay?"

Jake brightens at that, and Enoch can see his mouth suffocating the smile it wants. "Oh. For real?"

Enoch smiles at that; smiles to a point where he feels his eyes crease and the corners of his mouth strain. "Yes, for real." He confirms with a laugh.

This time, Jake does smile. "Cool."

And Jake just looks so fucking cute doing that that Enoch can't even stop himself when he leans forward to give him a kiss.

Enoch doesn't think he wants to have sex with anyone else anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @memekasasha :p
> 
> read my other fics theyre better


End file.
